


Anakin Shenanigans

by salanaland



Series: Skywalker Family Feels [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cultural Differences, Cute, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Shenanigans, Tatooine Slave Culture, dialect differences, sociolinguistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salanaland/pseuds/salanaland
Summary: C'mon, what's the problem with a dead guy just wanting to help out his daughter?
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: Skywalker Family Feels [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616419
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	Anakin Shenanigans

"Can I help?"

Leia turns her head marginally, confirms that, _yes_ , that eager voice _is_ coming from her father's ghost, and frowns slightly. 

Anakin slouches against a screen, listening to the briefing Leia's in. "Come _on_ , I want to _help_ you. Being dead is _boring."_

She rolls her eyes fractionally, trying to memorize everything their spy discovered about the First Order fleet before xir untimely death--

"I'm _really_ good at breaking stuff," Anakin offers. "More than just necks."

Leia gives him a subtly incredulous look. 

"It sounds like you're planning some _shenanigans_. And really, you can't spell 'shenanigans' without 'Anakin'," he informs her smugly. 

Leia flat-out stares at him. " _No_ ," she mouths, shaking her head infinitesimally.

He nods, grinning. "Yes."

She rolls her eyes and slips out of the briefing, looking for a secluded corner. Finding none, she stomps into the nearest 'fresher, luckily a high-privacy room unto itself, locks the door, and turns on the sound distortion field. She then turns to glare at her father. "What the kriffing--seriously, what _was_ that?" 

"I thought it was rather clever," he tells her. 

"It wasn’t! It's not even _spelled_ the same! Please tell me you know how to spell your own _name_ ," Leia says tiredly. 

"Well," Anakin says defensively, "since it's _my name_ and nobody else's, I think _I_ get to decide how it's spelled. Especially since it comes from a language that's not even usually _written_ except in ritual pictograms."

Leia rubs her eyes. "Fine. But it doesn't even _sound_ the same."

"Yes it _does_ ," he insists. "Anakin, shenanigans. See?" 

"Anakin, _shenanigans_ ," she enunciates carefully. "You don't hear the difference?" 

"Only if you talk _fancy_ like you're from a Core world," he drawls, crossing his arms and playing up his Tatooine accent. 

"I _am_ from a Core world," she reminds him. "I'm the _Crown Princess_ of a Core world. Of _course_ I'm going to talk _fancy_."

"I thought it was really funny," he mumbles. 

"It was, a bit," she admits with a smile. "Now, shoo, I'm an old lady and I need to use the facilities."

"You mean, you're going to piss in the pot?" Anakin drawls, facing the door. "And waste all that water?" 

"I don't even _want_ to know why you’re asking me _that_ question," Leia says, rolling her eyes with a smile. "But go. _Please_. I'm an adult, I don't need parental guidance for this."

"I'll just make sure nobody's planning to ambush you when you leave," Anakin promises, stepping through the wall. 

"Showoff!" Leia calls. "Irritating, overprotective, overcompensating, invisible _showoff_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin has a reduced short vowel inventory in pre- or post-nasal environments (i.e. he would pronounce "pen" and "pin" the same) compared to Leia. He also doesn't make a distinction between /k/ and /g/ intervocalically. Leia probably slightly aspirates the /k/ in "Anakin".
> 
> Dialects, y'all.


End file.
